


I'd Come For You

by Mellasaphian



Series: Sonfic [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, IWriteSansAndTragedies, M/M, force, highly based off of the original music video, may be triggering, sans can sing, sans is papa bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellasaphian/pseuds/Mellasaphian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started out innocently enough, dinner and a movie before they dropped you off at the skelebro’s house for the night. Dinner had been nice, the movie was funny, you were tuckered out and looking towards your date uneasily as you both sat in their car in the middle of a dark and empty parking lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Come For You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of: I'd Come For You by Nickelback.  
> Follows the music video.  
> Origianlly posted to my Tumblr under the same username.
> 
> If you have feedback or critiques I always appreciate them and I’m open for writing prompts if they are Undertale related.

It had started out innocently enough, dinner and a movie before they dropped you off at the skelebro’s house for the night. Dinner had been nice, the movie was funny, you were tuckered out and looking towards your date uneasily as you both sat in their car in the middle of a dark and empty parking lot.  
They turned towards you with an easy smile and a heady look in their eyes, leaning closer as a hand comes up and strokes your shoulder. Things had gotten awkward since they had shut the radio off. A chill ran up your spine as their other hand reached over and tickled your knee. After a moment you pulled away and asked if they could take you home now. The reaction was immediate.  
Their smile quickly faded and their eyes turned sharp as they pulled away, half glaring at you before facing forward. Suddenly they cursed and slammed their hand against the dashboard, causing you to flinch and scoot away slightly as you slipped your phone from your pocket and kept it hidden on the opposite side of your thigh. When they turned back in your direction, your stomach dropped, just before they lunged at you.

Across town, Sans was sitting on the couch, leg bouncing impatiently as he watched his phone from the corner of his eye. It was late enough that Papyrus was already sleeping and you had said you would be there awhile ago. He grinded his teeth together for a moment before shaking his head. You were of age, he figured you were just doing normal human things that normal humans did on dates. Shaking his head he turned back towards the TV, unaware with what exactly he was watching as his thoughts consumed his mind.

You jerked as they grabbed the back of your head, struggling against their grip. Why are you struggling? I know you want this. You registered their words as you kept up your struggle, they actually caused you to struggle all the more while attempting to look at your phone. Thankfully there was an emergency call button that had your emergency contacts in them, however one of their wayward hands tracing across the bare skin of your stomach caused you to let out a yelp and your thumb to graze one of the numbers on the screen.

Sans glanced over and gave a relieved smile as his phone lit up, indication he had an incoming call. He reached over and picked it up, letting out a breath as he answered. “Hey kid you were starting to-” click. Sans blinked and looked at the screen with furrowed bone-brows as it showed that the call had, indeed ended. His non-existent stomach turned in his non-existent gut.

You were able to get one leg between the two of you, knee pressed against their stomach to keep them off of you while the other was stretched out. You looked towards your phone again and gave a silent groan, then a loud click next to your ear notified you that they had locked your door. A small whimper escaped your lips as you looked desperately to your phone again as you saw the text message screen come up, and idea jumping into your head as determination set in.

Sans picked up his phone in record time when it flashed on again, a bit confused when it showed a text message. He opened it and squinted at the single word in all caps. BLUE. Blue? He shook his head until blue on the wall caught his eye. A blue stop sign you had made for him as a joke to what was said underground. He jumped up in an instant as fear crept into his bones and he clicked over his phone like a mad man.

Stop; stop; STOP! You were near desperate as you struggled against them, their weight settled on your hips and keeping you in place as they held your hands above your head, ignoring your wildly kicking legs. Until you happened to slam your foot against the horn, they quickly jerked your leg away and backhanded you, causing you to freeze momentarily in shock. They had a satisfied smirk on their face as they asked; You ready now? You shook your head ‘no.’ Neither of you had heard the 'pop’ before you kicked the horn, and neither of you expected the drivers door to get thrown open. Relief washed over you as they were dragged off of you, a familiar flash of blue catching your vision as they were thrown from the car.

“You really messed with the wrong kid.” Sans commented humorlessly as empty sockets stared the human down before his left socket flared and wisps of his blue magic escaped his eye while more surrounded that human, pulling them ten feet in the air. “y o u ’ r e g o n n a h a v e a b a d t i m e.” His left arm was raised at level with his shoulder, hand glowing blue as he controlled the magic surrounding them. Though an impact at his back caused his attention to turn.

Your face was currently buried in the back of a familiar blue jacket, inhaling deeply in an attempt to calm your trembling and hyperventilation. The constant, steady, unneeded raising and falling of breaths from the one you were clinging to. You were momentarily dislodged as the skeleton turned around and wrapped his arms around you, ignoring the sound of weight hitting concrete as he moved his hand over your head in a petting motion. “c'mon kid, lets go home.” Sans said, mere seconds before the two of you teleported.

Sans was quick to get you on the couch, wrapped tightly in a blanket and a steaming mug in your hands, taking the seat beside you once he figured you were good on material items. He was a bit surprised when you set your mug down after only a few sips and your head in his lap, holding the distal end of his femur lightly. He sighed and went back to petting your head in a soothing fashion until;  
“Sans?”  
“yea kid?”  
“Can… Can you sing for me?” You whispered as you screwed your eyes shut. You were more aware than anyone how Sans loved to sing, but kept it private. You had only found out one night when you couldn’t sleep and had traveled to his room to snuggle, and found him singing softly to lull himself to sleep, turning cyan and sputtering when you has entered and complimented his deep voice, promptly laying next to him and encouraging him to continue.

He had learned quickly that music was the quickest way to calm you, it was for most people. Though you favored his voice, and often wanted to record him so when you couldn’t sleep, you didn’t have to call him in the middle of the night to sing you to sleep. Sans cleared his non-existent throat, and with a scratchy start, began singing.

“Just one more moment  
That’s all that’s needed  
Like wounded soldiers  
In need of healing

Time to be honest  
This time I’m pleading  
Please don’t dwell on it  
'Cause I didn’t mean it

I can’t believe I said  
I’d lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn’t matter  
'Cause I made it up  
Forgive me now

Everyday I spent away  
My soul’s inside out  
Gotta be someway  
That I can make it up  
To you now some how

By now you know that  
I’d come for you  
No one but you  
Yes, I’d come for you  
But only if you told me to

I’d fight for you  
I’d lie, it’s true  
Give my life for you  
You know I’d always come for you

I was blindfolded  
But now I’m seeing  
My mind was closing  
Now I’m believing

I finally know just  
What it means  
To let some one in  
To see the side of me  
That no one does or ever will

So if you’re ever lost and  
Find yourself all alone  
I’d search forever  
Just to bring you home  
Here and now it’s a vow

By now you know that  
I’d come for you  
No one but you  
Yes, I’d come for you  
But only if you told me to

I’d fight for you  
I’d lie, it’s true  
Give my life for you  
You know I’d always come for you  
You know I’d always come for you

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there’s still life in me  
No matter what, remember  
You know I’d always come for you.”

It was then that Sans noticed you were breathing deep and even in sleep, and sighed as he relaxed against the couch, continuing to pet you until he fell asleep himself.


End file.
